Bad Grades
by TorogiAstig
Summary: Oneshot. Sakuno and her never ending battle with the English language, plus the never ending teasing she recieves from her boyfriend. RyoSaku. The two are in high school so expect some change in character.


Don't own PoT, sorry. Haha.

Here's a oneshot I wrote way back. I just fixed it up a little and viola! There might still be some errors, it would be nice if you guys could point out any of them if you do find any.

Ahh.. Poor Sakuno and her continious battle with the Enligh language. Hehe.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sakuno sat on the rooftop lazily. She was too disappointed with herself. Though she had been considered a perfect student by many teachers only one thing stopped her from believing so. One subject was the only thing holding her back from becoming one of the role models in the school. The melancholy girl held a piece of paper in her hand and she stared at the number 65 marked in red at the top of the paper. Another test she had miserably failed.

"Mou... Why does English have to be so complicated?" she muttered.

The quietness that surrounded her was suddenly replaced as the door to the rooftop opened. The door latched closed and another student came and joined her.

"Ryoma!?" she exclaimed as he walked out towards her.

"Hey." he greeted. He stood right next to her, leaning on the railings. The young male stared down at the girl examining her features. She didn't look very well. Instead of the shy expression that his girlfriend usually possessed, she was quiet. Not the shy quiet. More like sad, not-in-the-mood kind of quiet.

Ryoma looked down at her; he noted the folded paper on her hands. The young male sat down next to the petite girl and took the paper out of her hands out of curiosity.

She was too far off in a daze to even notice that he took it but once she heard him chuckle she jerked back to reality. Her eyes widened and her face flushed red.

"Mada mada dane, Sakuno, I never knew you were this bad at English." he remarked and smirked at her.

The poor girl panicked as he looked over the paper. "H-hey! Gi-give it back!" she squealed reaching towards the boy's hand. Ryoma easily pulled away as he continued reading, another chuckle was heard from him.

"You need work on your grammar.. And that word's not spelled with an 'r', it's supposed to be an 'l'. There's another grammatical error and you made a mistake with punctuation over here." he kept listing making the girl blush with embarrassment.

"Mou! Don't rub it in!" She lunged forward. "Can I have it back!?"

Ryoma smirked. "Why are you so anxious to have it back?"

She pouted again. "Just give it back... It's embarrassing!"

She moved forward but he stood up and waved the paper above his head. "Ah! Mou!!!" she groaned and jumped towards the paper but Ryoma simply waved his hand to the other side.

It was too amusing to watch his girlfriend in such a flustered state. It's one of the things he loved about her.

The dark haired boy looked at the paper once more, then an idea popped in his head. He began walking away as he thought of teasing the girl more.

"I should show this to everyone..." he muttered.

Sakuno glared at him. "No way am I going to let you do that!" she shouted and ran towards him. Once she was close enough she leaped forward grabbing onto his back in the process. The two fell towards the ground with a loud thud but both didn't mind it, the two had other things in their minds.

Ryoma smirked. He never knew Sakuno could be so daring. The young boy still had the energy to keep the paper away from her despite their positioning. Sakuno had already ignored the fact that she was practically on top of him and reached for the paper once more but her efforts came to waste as his other arm held her down by the waist.

"Give it back.." she grunted.

The young brunette suddenly stopped as an idea popped into her head. It definitely was a risk but at this point she was willing to do anything to stop him from teasing her any further. She shut her eyes tightly cursing under her breath.

'I guess this is my last resort!' she sighed opening her eyes, she focused on Ryoma's smirking face a gulp went down her throat slowly before she moved closer. 'Do it!'

Ryoma was definitely not expecting the next scene. Shy, innocent Sakuno had him pinned down against the ground, her lips crushed against his. He grinned mischievously, he wouldn't let her take over him like that so easily. Ryoma knew he always had to be in control.

The brave girl grinned inwardly. Victory was surely a beautiful thing, she thought and carefully reached for her paper before Ryoma could notice but she'd forgotten that she was going against a pro here. Of course the Ryoma Echizen wouldn't just go down without a fight. Suddenly her quick victory became her worst loss.

This was definitely not what she was planning. Before she knew it Ryoma switched their positions in such a haste manner and pinned her down without breaking the kiss, instead making it even deeper. She opened her mouth to protest but Ryoma took it as a chance as he forced his tongue between her lips and into her mouth, which made her whimper instead. Ryoma smirked. He liked it when he was in control. Sakuno let out a moan as she felt his tongue against hers, the kiss she had started as a way to defeat him grew way out of her control and it was then when she decided to give into him as her hands tangled in his unkempt hair, while his hands grazed her sides. The paper flew away with the wind, completely forgotten, as their kiss grew deeper and more intense. Sakuno held him down and Ryoma was all too obliged himself as he pressed her closer to his body. He let out a low, husky growl as he felt something else.

'Uh-oh, someone's getting a little too excited.' Ryoma cursed. 'Control yourself damnit!'

Thankfully Sakuno broke the kiss for air. The young girl panted as Ryoma let out a relieved sigh when he felt himself 'relax' a little.

Sakuno blushed furiously when she realized what had just happened but Ryoma kept still on top of her. He stared her down with his smoldering eyes.

" How 'bout we for round two?" He smirked.

He was expecting her to blush and protest but the girl had something else in mind after remembering their situation. She quickly pushed him and stood up searching for the cursed test.

"Where is it?!" she yelled searching the rooftop.

Ryoma frowned. 'She cares more about that..'

She turned her head from left to right, her footsteps echoed as she ran from corner to corner and when she realized it wasn't there she turned and glared at him.

"You let go of it!?"

He shrugged. "You're the one who jumped on me!"

"But you!... Ugh.." she frowned deciding to just simply let it go.

She trudged over to Ryoma and plopped down next to him. A sigh escaped her pink lips, slightly bruised from Ryoma's ruthless kiss.

Ryoma draped an arm over her shoulder. "Get over it. You'll just have to study harder for the next one."

"B-but! I did study hard for that one too! I'm totally out of ideas! If I fail one more Obaa-chan is going to get mad and I might have to attend summer classes!" she replied, shimmering tears forming in her eyes as she pouted.

Ryoma stared at her his usual bored expression on his face s he spoke with his casual tone. "I can teach you y'know."

Sakuno looked up, hope returning back into her eyes. "Y-you can!?"

"You should've just asked earlier.." he added staring at her with a boyish grin.

She blushed and muttered a few words that he didn't quiet catch. Something around the lines of 'it's embarrassing'.

Ryoma chuckled and gave her a small peck on the cheeks. "You're too cute for your own good sometimes."

Sakuno stared at him speechless. Her eyes wide open and her dumfounded face made him laugh.

He chuckled and dipped in for another kiss. Sakuno leaned in without hesitation.

The kiss hadn't been as intense as the other one but the two still enjoyed it. When they backed away Sakuno giggled as another idea popped in her head, she turned to him and gave him a slightly cunning look that Ryoma had never seen before.

"Maybe I'll give you a reward if I get a high score on the test." she grinned.

He chuckled. "Good."

----------------Tennis Practice After School--------------

The strong winds caused every little piece of scraps or paper to fly lazily around that day one of them had been the cursed test that Sakuno dreaded to look at. It flew and landed by someone's tennis bag. The bag had a name on its nametag and it read: Ryoma Echizen.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Woohoo. My first oneshot. Anyways, yeah it was like a break story since I'm currently still thinking of more ideas for my other story. Thank's for taking the time to read and hope you enjoyed! Please review and constructive critisizm would be nice!

-Torogi


End file.
